poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Blythe and our heroes meet the pets
Here's when Blythe and our heroes meet the Littlest Pet shop pets in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure. Blythe: Okay, Blythe. Remember: this is an adventure. And I love adventures! Maybe if I just keep telling myself that, it will come true. Or... I can sing it. (guitar chord) ::This is a new adventure ::Yes, I really love it here ::I love my new room ::But it sure could use some air Blythe: Maybe my "ax" can get it open. Ugh! What the huh? (Realizes that the windows are painted on and that the "window" is actually a door) Huh, what do you know? It's a dumbwaiter elevator-thingy. I heard about old building having these. Wow. This must go all the way down to the first floor! (Music is heard emanating from down the dumbwaiter shaft; Blythe leans in closer to listen) Blythe: That music! It's calling me! Luring me, even! I can resist no longer! Thomas: Aladar Let's check it out. (Blythe and our heroes hop into the dumbwaiter) Blythe: Now this is an adventure! (Closes door) ( Camera view shifts to above dumbwaiter, which is slowly going down) Blythe: Uh. It's like a dust-bunny convention in here. (Spider crawls down while Blythe is talking) Blythe: (Sees spider) Aah! James: NO!! DON'T LET GO OF THE ROPE!! (Creaking sound is heard) Blythe: Uh-oh. (Screaming) heroes are screaming as well [dumbwaiter crashes on bottom floor; Blythe and our heroes tumble out, miraculously unscathed, save for a bump on her head) Ouch! Vinnie: Who are they? Steam Exavator: Who said that?! (They get up) Pepper: She's a girl, with trains, ponies, and tugboats who just fell out of the wall. Heh, how funny is that? Penny Ling: I hope they're not hurt. Sunil: Oh, I'm they are. Vinnie: I think that giant head of her's got the worst of it. Zoe: Oh, dear Russell, go check. You've experience with these sort of things. Russell: I do? Minka: Russell, just go, please? Russell: Okay, okay. (Rolls up; stands up by Blythe; creepy music stops) Blythe: AAH! Rarity: AH! Russell: Hmm. They seem pretty sturdy. Blythe: You're a porcupine! Russell: Hedgehog, actually. Everyone makes that mistake. Minka: (Jumps onto Blythe's head) Oh, good. She can sit up. Hehe. SHE'S FINE! (Jumps off of Blythe's head) Blythe: (Lets out squeak of fear) Talking monkey! What is happening to me? Animals are speaking, and I can understand them! Russell: Wait, did you just say that you can... understand us? Other Pets: (gasp) Pepper: Let me handle this, Russell. Ahem. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?!" Blythe: (Nods) Fluttershy: I can understand you just fine. Applejack: Ya' don't hafta' shout, we ain't deaf ya' know! Other Pets: (exclaiming, very excited) Vinnie: So, do you have names? Blythe: Uh... B-B-... B-... B-B-B-... Blythe? Thomas: I'm Thomas, this is my best friend Percy. Percy: Um, Hello! Emily: Hello, my name's Emily Henry: I am Henry. James: I'm James and this is Toby the Tram engine Gordon: Hello, I'm Gordon. Edward: My name's Edward. Bash: I'm Bash! Dash: I'm Dash! Ferdinand: And I'm, Ferdinand! Luke: My name's Luke. Bertie: I'm Bertie. Terence: I'm Terence. Bill: I'm Bill and this is my twin, Ben. Stephen: Stephen's the name. Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Applejack: Ah'm Applejack. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Rarity: I am Rarity Rainbow: Rainbow Dash Spike: I'm Spike. Shining Armor: I'm Shining Armor and this is my wife, Princess Cadance. Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle: and I'm Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom. Pets: Hi, uh... B-B-... B-... B-B-B-... Blythe...? Thomas, Percy, Emily, Henry, Gordon, James, Toby, Edward, Dash, Dash, Fredinand, Luke, Bertie, Terence, Bill, Ben, Stephen, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Zoe: Well, now we know your names, but you don't know ours. Let me introduce you to everyone with a little number I like to call, um... Oh! It's "Let Me Introduce You To Everyone". :Zoe ::I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things ::So just watch me go, steal the show, sit on back and try to follow ::My name is Zoe Trent ::And to the full extent ::I'm the big star here, I sing the songs that represent :Zoe: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yea-a-ah... :Pepper: Uh, hi! Uh, I'm Pepper Clark. Actually, I'm a little of a star too, yeah. Uh... actually, uh, a bit more of a comedian! :Zoe ::Pepper here is my good friend ::Ask her any knock-knock jokes cause she's kind of a comedian ::And when she's happy, yeah, you can tell ::Just stick your nose up and give the room a quick smell :Vinnie: Uh, I think I just smelled. :Russell: (unintelligible) :Minka: Eeeww! :Penny: Oopsie. :Pepper: Uh, standing right here! :Zoe ::Yeah, that's Vinnie Terrio on the floor ::I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get back up and dance some more ::But don't you worry ::He's got a heart of gold ::Not very bright, but he's one of us! :Choir ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Littlest Pet Shop Pets :Zoe ::Minka Mark is a monkey artist ::Talks a mile a minute so don't let her get started ::She's gonna paint this ::She's gonna paint that ::Okay, she's disappeared, does anyone here know where she's at? :Minka: Ooh! Shiny necklace! Can I have it? Can I? Can I? CAN I? :Blythe: Um... :Sunil: AHEM! A-HA! (cough) Oh, dear. (cough) Not again... OH! :Zoe ::This is Sunil Nevla, he's a mongoose ::He's sort of a magician but his magic is a bit loose ::Sure, he's a little glum ::And likes to make a fuss ::But we don't mind at all because he's one of us! :Choir ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::We're the Littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the littlest (Vinnie: Littlest!) Littlest Pet Shop Pets :Penny: Aw, Vinnie! :Vinnie: Oops, sorry, Penny Ling! :Russell: Um, Zoe? Maybe the song should end soon. We seem to be making quite a mess here. :Zoe ::This is Russell, Russell Ferguson ::He's a little uptight and wants to get the song done ::Penny Ling, are you okay? ::I think that's everybody, so what do you say? :Choir ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Pet Shop Pets ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::We're the Littlest (littlest) Pet Shop pets ::Yeah, the littlest (littlest) Littlest Pet Shop Pets Fluttershy: Aren't you all the cutest things? Rainbow Dash: They're talking animals! Blythe: I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I've gotta get out of here! AAH! Percy: Blythe! Where you going? Mrs. Twombly: Why, hello, dear! I didn't see you come in. I'm the shop's owner, Mrs. Twombly. Welcome to my own slice of paradise, Littlest Pet Shop. Blythe: Uh... I'm Blythe. Th-th-these animals are, are... singing... a-and dancing. Mrs. Twombly: My little sweeties are singing and dancing? Oh ho ho, you kids and your music. Singing and dancing... (giggles) Blythe: N-not only that! But they, they talked to me too. Mrs. Twombly: Blythe, you are a hoot! Though I must admit the pets sometimes talk to me as well. However, the only thing they ever seem to say is "Feed us, Mrs. Twombly!", "We're so hungry!", "More food!", "Yum, yum, yum!" (giggles) Blythe: No! Mrs. Twombly, I mean it! The pets really did talk to me. And, and I talked to them! And, and we understood each other! Mrs. Twombly: Dear, you need to put your imagination into the station. Though funny things can sometimes happen here at Littlest Pet Shop... (noise) Blythe: Is this place... purring? (screaming) Mrs. Twombly: I must remember to get that noisy air-conditioner fixed. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes